Into the Realm of Darkness
This is how Our Heroes has been trapped in the Realm of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Laval has wake up in the Realm of Darkness 'Laval: '''Oh... Where am I? And what is this place? Well, Whatever I am, I need to find my way out of here... Wait! Where are the others? Cragger? Eris? Worriz? Razar? Bladvic? Rogon? Gorzan? Fangar? Flinx? Where are you!? They look around '''Laval: '''Looks like I'm on my own now. I better go find them. He noticed he has a Keyblade with him '''Laval: '''Oh yeah, I have this Keyblade with me. I guess I should use this to fight. All right, here I go. He went off to find his friends Meanwhile Shu wake up '''Shu: '''Oh... What happen? And what is this place? Hm, I better get out of here. (Gasp) Where's the others? Kluke! Jiro! Marumaro! Zola! Where are you!? He look around '''Shu: '''Great, they're not herr. Guess I should find them. He noticed he has a Digivice and a Sword '''Shu: '''I can use this sword and this device with me. He went off to find them. Meanwhile Happy has awakened '''Happy: '''Ow. Where am I? And what is this place? I don't like it here, I need to find a way out. (Gasp) Wait, Where's Natsu and the others? Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Erza! Gajeel! Levy! Juvia! Lily! Carla! Mavis! He look around '''Happy: '''Oh no! I'm all alone now! I don't like to be alone.... Well, I guess I should find them on my own now. He noticed he has sword with him '''Happy: '''Good thing, I have a sword with me. That will keep me alive from something scary. Alright, here I go. He went off to find his friend and then he has been surrounded by Shadows '''Happy: '(Scream) Leave me alone! Then Shu saw Happy '''Shu: '''Oh no! He summons his Blue Dragon and help Happy '''Shu: '''You need some help? '''Happy: '''Yes! And what is that creature doing to your Shadows? '''Shu: '''Look there's no time to explain, we have to defeat them, no matter what! '''Happy: '''Look out! The Shadow is gonna hit him, but Laval save them '''Laval: '''Thank goodness, I made it here in them. Are you two alright? '''Shu: '''Yeah, and what are you? '''Happy: '''Are you an Exceed? '''Laval: '''No, I'm not. I'm a Lion. '''Happy: '''Whoa! A Lion! Cool! '''Shu: '''So what are you doing? '''Laval: '''Helping you, of course. That's what Heroes do. '''Shu: '''Oh yeah. '''Laval: '''Anyway. We have to fight them! '''Shu: '''You're right, let's do it! '''Happy: '''Um... Okay! They are fighting them and they defeated them '''Shu: '''Phew. That's all of them. '''Happy: '''We make a great team. '''Laval: '''We did. Oh, yeah. we didn't introduce to each other. I'm Laval, I'm from Chima. '''Shu: '''I'm Shu from Talta Village. '''Happy: '''And I'm Happy, I'm from Fairy Tail. '''Laval: '''It's great to see you all. So happen to your worlds? '''Shu: '''I don't know. '''Happy: '''Me too. '''Laval: '''So am I. I don't know what happen. Happy saw a Keyblade that Laval is holding '''Happy: '''Hey, what's that Weapon your holding? '''Laval: '''This? It's called a Keyblade, My friend told me all about it. '''Shu: '''A Keyblade? I never heard one before. '''Laval: '''So What about you guys? What power do you have? '''Happy: '''I have a magic that makes me Fly. '''Shu: '''And I'm a Shadow Wielder that can summon Shadow, like this. He summon his Blue Dragon '''Both: '''Whoa! '''Laval: '''I never seen one before. So what are you doing here? '''Shu: '''To search for my friends. '''Happy: '''Really? Me too. '''Laval: '''So am I. '''Shu: '''What happen to them? '''Laval: '''I don't know, I don't what happened to them after I wake up. Maybe we got Separated from somewhere. '''Shu: '''So what do we do now? '''Laval: '''We have to go look for them together. '''Happy: '''You're right. Let's do it! '''Shu: '''Okay. Then the Ground has shaking and they saw it collapsing '''Laval: '''Run! They ran into different paths '''Shu: '''Oh great! We separated! '''Happy: '''What do we do now? '''Laval: '''Happy, can you fly across? '''Happy: '''I can't! My Wing form has a Time Limit. '''Laval: '''Shu? '''Shu: '''I don't think my shadow can reach it so far. You? '''Laval: '''I don't have anything to get across. '''Shu: '''Great, what do we do? '''Laval: '''Well... We should go on our own. '''Happy: '''What? What do you mean? '''Laval: '''It's mean we have to find our friends on our own! '''Happy: '''What! On my own!? I can't do that! '''Shu: '''Why not? '''Happy: '''Because I'm too scared to go on my own! '''Laval: '''You have to be brave, Happy! '''Happy: '''I can't! I'm too scared! '''Shu: '''Look Happy, I know you are scared, but you have to do this for your friends. '''Happy: '''I know, but- '''Laval: '''But you have to be strong, you're friends are counting you. They need your help! '''Shu: '''You have to be strong to find them, and beside a strength of heart will make you brave, no matter what. '''Laval: '''He's right! Everyone is counting on you to be brave, happy! Do it for your friends. '''Happy: '''Well... Okay! I'll have to be strong to Find them! '''Laval: '''Good! And remember what Shu said, Strength of Heart will be make you brave. '''Happy: '''Okay! '''Laval: '''And if we ran to each other! We'll always have to stick together as a team! No matter, where we are. We always have to find each other. And I promise I'll find you! '''Shu: '''Me too! '''Happy: '''I am! '''Laval: '''Good! Good luck and be careful! '''Both: '''We will! They went off to find their friends Category:Transcripts